Un romance natural Sobre despistados y cocina
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: ¡Saludos! Mi primer intento de hacer un fic de ranma. Ukio recibe ayuda de un fiel amigo.. ¿Pero seran solo amigos? Un poco de confucion y una persona que nunca encuentra el camino, pero siempre llega n.n Listo el capitulo 5 ¡Jejeje!
1. Tarde de lluvia y una molesta gripa

**CAPITULO 1: "Una triste tarde de lluvia y una molesta gripa"**

La tarde era fria y lluviosa, las calles de la pequeña prefectura de Nerima se encontraban desiertas. Muchos locatarios resignados cerraban sus negocios, la clientela era bajisima y era una tarde perfecta para estar en casa.

Pero no para Ukio Kounji.

Sentada cerca de la barra esperaba paciente la llegada de algun cliente, habian pasado mas de tres horas y la calle lucia vacia, el frio no ayudaba mucho pero ella no se iba a rendir. Se levantò y por centesima vez miro hacia la calle.

-¿Dondé esta todo mundo? -Regreso a su asiento y se cruzo de brazos exasperada- Que dia mas horrible.

Se llevo una mano a la frente solo para comprobar algo que venia sintiendo desde hacia rato: Tenia fiebre, era algo leve pero empezaba a sentirse molesto. Pensó entonces en un te que le habian dado para curar resfriados, entonces al volverse a levantar sintio un mareo, no pudo evitar el irse de espaldas, de hecho hubiese caido de no ser por que alguien la detuvo en ese instante, fueron unos brazos masculinos, fuertes y reconfortantes,habia algo familiar en ellos, ella se sintio protegida y dejo que la depositaran suavemente en el suelo.

-Ranma... -Susurró ella quedamente.

-¿Dijiste algo Ukio-chan?

Ela abrió los ojos y descubrio sorprendida que su salvador era en realidad Ryoga Hibiki, se ruborizo sin querer, lo habia sentido tan cerca...

-¡Ryoga-kun! -Exclamo ella sin poder ocultar su turbacion- ¡Vaya que sorpresa! ¿Comó... Comó...

-Pasaba por aqui, por accidente como siempre -Ryoga sonrio con esa naturalidad suya-te vi tambalearte y corri para ayudarte ¿Estas bien?

-Si claro -respondio ella levantandose, sentia que el cuerpo le ardia pero supo disimular su malestar- Mucho trabajo corazon tu sabes ¿Vas a casa de Ran-chan?

-Errr.. Mi sombrilla se rompio -Ryoga se veia preocupado- Y traigo muchas cosas, tu sabes no me gustaria llegar... -Tosio molesto- Es decir...

-P-chan seria todo un espectaculo cargando tantas cosas- Ukio sonrio- ¿que te parece si te quedas aqui un rato corazon? y de paso pruebas mi nueva salsa

-Gracias ukio -Ryoga se sonrojo- Pero la verdad no traigo mucho dinero y...

-¡Vamos cariño! -Le interrumpio dandole una palmada en la cabeza- Si no tienes dinero puedes ayudarme a limpiar el lugar y cerrar, para eso estan los amigos ¿No?

Ryoga cenò y acompaño a Ukyo, lavó los trastes y al final cerro el pequeño local, en todo ese tiempo la lluvia continuaba pertinaz y molesta.

-No hay facha de que se desaparezca -Ryoga suspiro resignado- Tendre que pasar otra noche en mi tienda de campaña. -Tomo su mochila y vio su paraguas que traia un gran boquete.

Ukyo habia permanecido en silencio, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y de tanto en tanto se estremecia por un terrible frio que sentia, vio a Ryoga y no pudo evitar el sentir lastima ¿Dormir en una tienda de campaña con este clima? Y si se llegaba a mojar seria un cerdito sin un lugar donde dormir.

-Tengo un futon extra Ryoga -Ukyo Hizo un esfuerzo para aparentar normalidad- Quedate, ya mañana podras irte con calma.

-Pero ¿contigo? -Ryoga se puso rojo como un tomate

-Vamos cariño yo se que eres un caballero y ademas -La chica le mostro la enorme pala que usaba con arma- si te veo hacer algo raro te dare tan fuerte que estaras en casa de Ran-chan en un zas.

Ryoga lo pensó un momento. Hacia frio y lluvia, cualquier cosa mejor que la calle, ademas el respetaba mucho a Ukyo y ella confiaba en el ¿Porque no?

-Te advierto que a veces ronco mucho.

-Te pondre un tapon azuquitar -Sonrio ella haciendo un esfuerzo- sube y deja tus cosas mientras me cambio.


	2. Una pesada noche

**CAPITULO 2: Una desagradable noche y una sorpresa en la mañana**

Ryoga estaba cubierto con las sabanas del futon y se mantenia entre el sueño y la vigilia, en realidad nunca dormia del todo, la vida en el camino lo haba hecho siempre mantener "Un ojo al gato", las unicas veces que dormia profundamente era cuando como P-chan Akane lo arrullaba contra su pecho.

Suspiro al recodar aquellos momentos y no podia dejarse de sentir un poco culpable de disfrutarlo, la chica creia que solo se trataba de un pequeño cerdito ¿Qué pasaria si se enterara de la verdad? Esa pregunta botaba en su mente una y otra vez desde el primer dia en que durmio con ella. Habia visto lo violenta que se ponia con Ranma ante la mas pequeña insinuación de algo que ella considerara "pervertido"; que un chico se disfrazara de cerdo (Aunque no fuera su culpa) para entrar en su cama definitivamente esaba dentro del rango de cosas que podia despertar esa legendaria furia asesina.

-Por otro lado ella me quiere como un amigo y sabe que no haria nada que la lastimara -Penso en voz baja- Y P-chan es su mascota favorita.... -Entonces penso en lo que habia dicho y una mueca de tristeza se dibujo en su cara- ¿Eso es lo que soy? Su amigo o su mascota... Kamisama vaya que soy un idiota... Deberia de dejarme de andar tan obsesionado, ella no me quiere ¿Pero que tal si le declaro mi amor y ella si acepta? -Una sonrisa sustituyo la exprecion anterior- La entiendo y la apoyo y definitivamente me acerco mas a ella que ese imbecil de Saotome...

Fue algo leve lo que llamó su atención, el fino sentido del peligro que habia entrenado durante tanto tiempo le hizo sentir que algo no andaba bien, fue una especie de sollozo o de suspiro, lastimero, apagado. Guardo silencio y retuvo la respiración, ahi estaba de nuevo, era Ukyo.

-¿Ukyo-chan? -Ryoga se incorporo levemente y tuvo un escalosfrio, no se habia dado cuenta del frio que estaba haciendo-¿Ukyo-chan estas bien? -Podia ver como un fino vapor salia de su boca cada vez que hablaba, la chica estaba envuelta en su futón y parecia no oirle. Conciente de que ella lo podia golpear si pensaba que hacia algo raro la movio levemente- ¿Ukyo-chan?

No habia respuesta, la sacudio un poco mas pero ella no reaccionaba, se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y encendio la luz; solo la cabeza de Ukyo asomaba por el futon, Ryoga se acerco y retiro las sabanas para verle la cara. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, habia una fina pelicula de sudor cubriendole el rostro y sus labios estaban muy, muy palidos, le toco la cara pero retiro su mano casi de inmediato sorprendido, la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre, jamas habia sentido una fiebre tan alta.

-¡Tiene fiebre, ay Kamisama! -Ryoga empezo a dar vueltas por la habitacion- ¿Que hago, que hago? ¡El doctor Tofú! ¡Lo traere! -A punto de salir se detuvo en seco- Esta muy lejos, me puedo perder y tardaria dias -Escuho un quejido, miro aterrado a la chica que ahora parecia temblar de frio-No es buena señal, nada buena... ¡El Hospital de Nerima! ¡Esta a solo cuatro manzanas de aqui! -Comenzo a dar vueltas de nuevo, sabia que era capaz de perderse con solo abrir la puerta, entonces escucho que la chica comenzo a llorar.

-Me muero... Me muero... -Susurraba Ukyo presa de la fiebre- Auxilo... No... Me... Quiero morir... Ranma ayudame, Ranma....

Ryoga sintio una mezcla entre tristeza y coraje ¿Ranma? ¿Donde estaba ese idiota? Apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Ella lo llamaba incluso en medio del delirio. Espanto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y con desición la envolvio bien en las sabanas y la levanto, la chica era muy ligera, salio con paso firme del pequeño cuarto de ella y se dirigio a la calle.

-No permitas que me pierda... -Comenzo a caminar hacia donde creia haber visto el hospital- Por favor no me habandones, no te lo pido por mi, por ella,Kamisama si me escuchas ayudame a llegar por favor, por favor, por favor...

Ukyo escucho a lo lejos un ruido, eran voces, varias, conforme regresaba su conciencia las voces se hacian claras, eran la clase de cosas que se escuchaban en un hospital, enfermeras y doctores hablando en esa jerga tan particular de ellos, luego un olor, olor de hospital ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con dificultad abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto si no en la cama de un hospital, en el de Nerima para ser exactos. sentia la cabeza como si fuera de plomo pero aun asi logro voltear para encontrarse con una enfermera que tranquilamente anotaba algo en una libreta, la mujer al sentir la mirada de Ukyo volteo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias señorita, es un alivio ver que ya esta despierta.

-¿Qué... Qué... -Ukyo se dio cuenta de que estaba muy desorientada, sentia la boca seca y no podia enfocar la vista.

-No se moleste en hablar -La enfermera la arropo un poco mas y despues le ofrecio agua en un vaso con pajilla- Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, se hubiera complicado demasiado si es que su novio no la trae a tiempo.

-¡¿Mi Novio?! -Ukyo exclamo sorprendida pero sintio una jaqueca terrible al alzar la voz- ¿Qué quiere decir...Cual novio? -Termino de hablar en un susurro.

-El chico que la trajo- respondio la enfermera- tal vez no sea su novio pero estaba muy preocupado y se quedo aqui toda la noche, de hecho lo tuvimos que vacunar a el tambien -La enfermera lanzó una discreta risita- Estaba aterrado por las inyecciones pero lo acepto.

Ukyo siguio la mirada de la enfermera y descubrio a Ryoga sentado en una silla cerca de su cama, el chico estaba dormido en una posicion incomoda y le sostenia la mano con delicadeza.

La enfermera salio en silencio de la habitacion, Ukyo permanecio con la vista fija en Ryoga, el buen Ryoga, El honesto Ryoga, Un sentimiento de ternura invadio su corazon y delicadamente apreto la mano que le sostenia, El chico sintio aquel cambio y abrio los ojos.

-Hola -Dijo el con la voz cansada.

-Hola -contesto ella sonriendo timidamente

-Menudo susto que me diste anoche. Hasta terminaron inyectandome a mi.

-Perdoname, menuda anfitriona que resulte corazon.

-Creo que fue el destino -Ryoga se dio cuenta de que aun sostenia la mano de ella y un poco apenado la retiro- Si no se me hubiese roto mi sombrilla me habria quedado en la calle y tu... Bueno mejor no pensamos en eso.

-Me duele la cabeza...

Ryoga se levanto y puso su mano en la frente de ella, Ukyo lo vio a los ojos, era una mirada limpia de preocupacion, los ojos cafes claro del chico eran muy expresivos.

-Ryoga dulzura acercate hay algo que tengo que decirte.

El despistado Hibiki se acerco, ella lo tomó de la mejilla, se acerco mas a el, Ryoga olia a bosque y mar, con mucha delicadeza deposito un beso en la otra mejilla de el deteniendose un momento al sentir la piel del chico estremecerse con el contacto.

-¿Que fue eso? -Ryoga se ruborizo violentamente y se llevo la mano ahi donde ella lo habia besado.

-Un premio para mi valiente heroe que no se perdio -Ukyo empezo a hablar con voz cada vez mas lejana- Estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir...

Dos horas mas tarde y despues de haber abierto todas las puertas del hospital Ryoga salio a la calle con una extraña sensacion en su pecho. se sentia alegre, motivado y no sabia exactamente porque, la mañana era clara y calida, nada que ver con la terrible noche anterior. Vio en ese momento pasar a Shampoo conduciendo su bicicleta y sin pensarlo dos veces le grito:

-¡Shampoo-chan! ¡Hey! ¿Podrias ayudarme a llegar a la casa de Akane?.


	3. Okonomiyakis y estados de animo

**CAPITULO 3: "Los Okonomi-yakis y los estados de animo"**

Hacia tres dias que Ukyo habia dejado el hospital y rapidamente se habia puesto al corriente con su trabajo y la escuela, los compañeros de el colegio Furinkan y los locatarios vecinos de ella le habian llenado su local de flores y tarjetas de bienvenida pero de entre todas las visitas y felicitaciones habia algo que faltaba. Ryoga no habia vuelto en todo ese tiempo.

La sustanciosa "Pizza japonesa" giro dos veces completas en el aire antes de caer de nuevo en la parrilla ardiente. Kounji ponia los ingredientes casi con aire distraido, en realidad era un movimiento tan comun en ella que ni siquiera veia lo que hacia, el okonomi-yaki salio de la parrilla al plato del cliente y ella lanzo un profundo suspiro.

-Mmmhh... Sip, sip... Mmmmhh... Definitivamente estas triste el dia de hoy

Aquella declaracion la tomó por sorpresa y miro a la persona que la habia hecho: Era el delgado y extraño chico llamado Gozonkuji.

-¿Triste? -Pregunto la chica extrañada- ¿que quieres decir con eso?

-El sabor lo dice -Aclaro El esqueletico muchacho mientras comia otro bocado- La masa es mas delgada de lo normal y tu salsa esta muy dulce. sabe muy rico pero este es el sabor de la tristeza ¿Extrañas a alguien?

-¿Y tu desde cuando eres experto en okonomi-yakis dulzura? -Ukyo se sonrojó, tenia la incomoda sensacion de estar desnuda frente al muchacho.

-Desde que abriste el local he venido todos los dias a comer un okonomi-yaki y me di cuenta de que tu cocina depende de que humor tienes en el momento -Gozonkuji tomo otro bocado y lo comio- En este momento extrañas a alguien ¿será acaso al buen Saotome?

-Ran-chan viene diario a comer corazon -Ukyo seguia muy colorada, retiro el plato vacio del muchacho y le sirvio un poco de agua de arroz- tal vez este un poco enferma todavia o tal vez es porque... -Se detuvo en ese momento ¿Porqué tenia tanta urgencia de justificarse?- Tal vez te falló la adivinanza cariño.

-Tal vez -Gozonkouji se levanto y pago por su comida- Pero recorde un refran que mi abuelo solia decirme: "Engañar a las demas personas es algo malo, engañarse a uno mismo es algo tonto" sayonara Ukio-san.

El chico salio del lugar y Ukyo se sintio profundamente turbada por las palabras de el; era cierto en esos dias se sentia algo triste y distraida, incluso las visitas de Ranma parecian no hacerle cambiar esa extraña melancolia ¿Que la causaba? un señor pidio un especial de camaron y la chica se dispuso a poner la masa...

-Hola Ukyo

Ryoga aparecio justo en ese instante y la muchacha lanzo una exclamacion de sorpresa derramando mas masa de la necesaria en la parrilla.

-¡Ryoga! -Se sentia muy nerviosa pero logro rescatar el platillo y prepararlo- Vaya señor Hibiki que sorpresa -Haciendo un esfuerzo logro simular un poco de naturalidad- ¿Que cuenta la vida en casa de los Tendo?

-En realidad nada nuevo -Ryoga se sento en un banquillo y tomo un palito de pan que Ukyo siempre ponia como cortecia, lo mordio distraidamente- Peleas, gritos... Hoy Happosai casi logra ponerle un Brassiere al zoquete de Ranma, si es que Akane no lo ayuda antes.

-Parece un dia normal en casa de los Tendo -Ukyo lanzo una risita y sirvio el platillo a su cliente- ¿Y tu te perdiste?

-En realidad me motivaba uno de tus okonomi-yakis "Especialidad de la casa" y decidi venir.... -Ryoga se detuvo y miro el lugar como si se acabara de dar cuenta donde estaba- vaya que es extraño.

-¿Qué?

-Sali de la casa de Akane-chan y llegue directo aqui sin desviarme -Ryoga estaba sorprendido- Creo que es la segunda vez que se a donde quiero ir y llego sin perderme.

-¿En serio? -Ukyo preparaba la masa para el platillo de Ryoga-¿dos veces? Todo un record corazon

-Y las dos veces fue por ti- Ryoga se ruborizo de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho- ¡A lo que me refiero...Yo... Esteeeee! ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Vaya que dia tan bonito! ¿Me das un poco de te helado?

La chica se dio la vuelta para buscar la jarra de te y aprovecho para ocultar su rostro, habia cientos de emociones saltando en ese momento en su corazon. "Fue por ti" eso habia dicho el sin pensarlo, el hospital claro que en ese momento el trataba de salvarla ¿pero ahora cual era la excusa? "Fue por ti" ¿Porque se sentia tan contenta en ese instante? ¡Era Ryoga! ¡Era el chico mas distraido y terco que jamas habia conocido! Ahora estaba asustada por lo que sentia,no era normal ¿O si? Tal vez solo era gratitud por que el la salvo. Recordó el beso que ella le habia dado,recordó entonces lo mucho que habia disfrutado la cercania de el... "¡Basta ya Ukio Kounji!" Se reprendio mentalmente "deja de pensar en esas cosas, Ryoga es solo un buen chico que te ayudo".

Volteo con la jarra en la mano y mas tranquila le sirvio un vaso a Ryoga, el chico estaba muy colorado todavia por lo que habia dicho y habia convertido en microscopicas migajas el palito de pan que estaba comiendo, Ukyo trato de comportarse de manera mas natural y atendio a otras personas mientras terminaba de preparar el pedido de Ryoga.

-"¿Que me esta pasando?" -Penso Ryoga mientras miraba los hielos de su vaso- "No he dejado de pensar en el beso que ela me dio en el hospital, no esta bien, ella solo estaba agradecida conmigo y ya, yo quiero a Akane, yo estoy enamorado de Akane" -Se dio cuenta que repetia eso como si tratara de convencerse el mismo- "Ukio-chan es mi amiga" -La miró atender a otras personas- "Es muy linda, muy femenina y dulce, tiene mucha gracia al caminar y no se puede negar que tiene bonitas piernas" -Ese ultimo pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar, se levanto de golpe y bebio de un sorbo su vaso- ¡Me tengo que ir Ukyo-chan! ¡Acabo de recordar que rete a muerte al idiota de Ranma y voy a llegar tarde a mi cita!

-¡pero tu okonomi-yaki todavia no esta listo! -Protesto ella.

-¡Guardamelo! -Dijo el en la salida del local- ¡despues vendre por el! -Dicho esto tomó su mochila y corrio tan rapido como pudo levantando una estela de humo tras el.

Ukyo lo vio alejarse hasta que desaparecio en el horizonte, en la direccion opuesta a la casa de los Tendo. tranquilamente puso el okonomi-yaki en un plato desechable y despues lo arrojo dentro de un bote de basura.

-Ryoga eres un imbecil -Dijo sintiendo una profunda rabia en su corazon, salio a la calle y sin pensarlo gritó hacia la direccion donde el chico habia desaparecido- ¡¡RYOGA NO BAKKA!!


	4. El siniestro plan de Nabiki Tendo

**CAPITULO 4: El siniestro plan de Nabiki Tendo**

-¡¿Qué no puedes dejar en paz a P-Chan?!

-¿Dejarlo? ¡El estupido cerdo empezo!

-¡Madura Ranma! ¡Es solo un animal, lo tratas como si fuera una persona!

-Si supieras...

Una tipica conversacion el la casa de los Tendo.

La cena habia sido sustansiosa y todos se veian satisfechos, el señor Tendo disfrutaba un cigarro mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado, Genma Saotome se encontraba a su lado limpiandose los dientes con un palillo, la siempre tranquila Kasumi terminaba de recojer los platos ayudada por una sospechosamente servicial Nabiki, un poco mas aparte Ranma y Akane mantenian una "amistosa" pelea que como siempre amenazaba con tomar tintes mas sangrientos.

-A veces pienso que estas celoso de P-Chan ¿Tanto te molesta que duerma en mi cama? -Akane le lanzó una curiosa mirada a Ranma

-Mira... -Una vez mas el chico estuvo tentado a gritarle: "¡P-Chan es Ryoga, el idiota cayó en un lago de Yusenkio y se convierte en cerdo! ¡Estas durmiendo con un chico!" Pero entonces recordo que habia jurado mantener el secreto y pese a todo lo incomodo que podia ser la situacion un Saotome debia de mantener su palabra- ...Es solo que me parece que no es higienico

-¿Y que? -La chica apreto al cerdito contra su pecho- Tu duermes con un panda.

Ranma hizo una extraña mueca, esta vez estuvo mas cerca que nunca de hablar, se mordio la lengua y espero a que el impulso se le pasara.

-El panda es mi papá -Le aclaro despacio, como si le hablara a una niña muy pequeña- ademas el se baña diario -Una idea cruzó por su mente, tal vez muy cruel pero en ese momento le parecio estupenda- ¿Porque no lo bañas de perdida antes de acostarte?

-¡¿Kui?! -P-chan lanzo una mirada aterrada a Ranma y despues a Akane.

-No es tan mala idea -Dijo ella y despues levantó al cerdito- ¿Te quieres bañar con mami precioso?

-¡Kui, kui, kui, kui! -P-Chan presa del panico comenzó a debatirse hasta que se libero de los brazos de Akane y salio corriendo del comedor.

-¡Oh rayos! -Se quejo Akane mientras iba detras del cerdito- y ahora se va a perder de nuevo ¡Todo por tu culpa ranma!

-¿Mi culpa? -Ranma puso una cara de ofendido- ¿Me estas diciendo que un cerdito entendio lo que estabamos hablando? ¡Vamos Akane-chan madura!

Akane blandio el enorme mazo sobre la cabeza de Ranma y lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Nabiki Tendo.

-Me alegra ver que se estan llevando tan bien como de costumbre -La chica le entrego un papel a Ranma- Toma un regalo de tu queridisima cuñada.

-¿Un regalo? -El chico miro el papel como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa.

-Es un boleto para la famosa feria de las parejas que se pondra en la explanada central este fin de semana.

-¿Y que se supone que haga con esto? -Ranma tomo el papel y lo miraba detenidamente como si tratara de descubrir algo inusual en el.

-Podrias llevar a Akane.

-Prefiero ir a que me operen de la cabeza....

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! -Akane levanto el mazo y descargo el golpe pero Ranma ya se habia alejado prudentemente.

-hay una carrera de parejas -Dijo Nabiki deteniendo a la belicosa muchacha- El premio es algo llamado "Togenkio soap" Es un jabon que puede curar la maldicon de Yusenkio.

La pareja miro sorprendida a Nabiki, Genma y Soun tambien prestaron atencion. P-chan salio de su escondite y levanto las orejas atento a las palabras de Nabiki

-Te bañas con el jabon y podras despedirte de verte como chica para siempre. Claro siempre y cuando ganen la competencia.

-¡Eso seria estupendo! -Ranma dio un salto pero se detuvo y miro con desconfianza a Nabiki- ¿Cuanto me va a costar?

-Con que lleves a Akane me parece pago suficiente.

-Pues yo no ire -Dijo Akane con aire ofendido- Que se lleve a alguna de sus adoradas "novias"

-Akane -Ranma estaba luchando consigo mismo para oirse consiliador- La verdad preferiria ir contigo -La chica le lanzo una mirada interrogante, un poco nervioso continuo- Quiero decir... Confio mas en ti que en cualquier otra... Persona, me sentiria mejor si fueras mi... Tu sabes... Mi... Mi pareja en esa competencia.

Akane lo miro desconcertada, era increible la facilidad con la que pasaban de ser enemigos a amigos, Ranma se veia nervioso, se notaba que le habia costado mucho decir aquellas palabras, estaba haciendo un honesto esfuerzo por ser amable y eso era suficiente para ella.

-Esta bien Ranma -Akane se sorprendio al oir su voz, tenia un tono mas suave de lo normal y no podia evitarlo- Tratare de ayudarte. Ya veras ¡Ese premio sera tuyo!

-La feria es mañana asi que sera mejor que se alisten -Nabiki saco una lima para las uñas y comenzo a limpiarlas con aire distraido- No es una feria tradicional asi que olvidense de las yucatas.

-Que gesto tan generoso has tenido hija -Soun tendo estaba conmovido hasta las lagrimas-Ayudar asi a tu hermana y a tu cuñado

-En realidad -Nabiki espero a que Ranma y Akane se hubieran retirado del cuarto- En realidad papi mi "generoso gesto" te va a costar a ti 3,500 yens

-¡¡¿Que?!!

-Tranquilo Papi, mira -Nabiki le mostro un boleto de la feria- En realidad el famoso premio es probable que ni siquiera sea autentico, lo importante es lo que pasa en la feria.

-¿Que estas diciendo muchacha? -Genma se acerco y hablo con la desilucion en la voz- ¿El famoso jabon es un fraude?

-La feria de las parejas es conocida no por sus premios, si no por que tiene la capacidad de unir a las parejas que entran en ella, 9 de cada 10 parejas que van a ese lugar terminan casandose, es un hecho comprobadisimo.

-¿En serio? -Tendo tomo las manos de su hija- mi niña si lo que dices es verdad no solo te doy el dinero del boleto, te comprare lo que quieras.

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto papi! -Nabiki abrazo a su padre- Pero primero lo del boleto, una chica como yo debe de cuidar sus negocios.

Nabiki regresaba a su habitacion cuando sorpresivamente se topo con Ryoga en el pasillo, ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo aparecer en los lugares menos esperados pero aun asi no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿todavia tienes boletos de esa feria? -Pregunto Ryoga mostrandole a la chica un puñado de billetes.

-Bueno si tengo otros dos pero yo pensaba venderlos a...

Ryoga le dio el dinero y tomo uno de los boletos, en el se leia claramente "Solo parejas" lo retuvo en sus manos y con una repentina inspiracion salio de la casa de los Tendo.

-¿a quien llevara Ryoga a la feria? -Penso Nabiki contando el dinero-Mmmmhh... Con un poco de suerte y el tambien caera en los encantos del lugar.

Con una risita maligna la chica se encerró en su habitacion.


	5. Una cita que no es una cita

**CAPITULO 5: Una cita que en realidad no es una cita... O algo parecido.**

Ya era noche y Ukyo terminaba de cerrar su local, el chico Gozonkugi habia dicho algo de nuevo. "Estas enojada... Tu salsa esta demaciado picosa".

Y realmente era cierto, de nuevo, estaba enojada con ella misma por haber tirado a la basura un okonomi-yaki que bien pudo haber sido para otro cliente, habia derrochado masa e ingredientes y la culpa la tenia Ryoga. aunque no sabia porque.

-En realidad el siempre acostumbra a salir asi deprisa -Decia en voz alta mientras terminaba de limpiar una mesa- creo que las medicinas que me dieron en el hospitalme estan afectando la cabeza...

-¡¡Ukyo-chan!!

Nada la tenia preparada para la repentina aparicion de Ryoga en la puerta de su restaurant asi que el grito y el salto de sorpresa fueron espectaculares, de manera inconciente lanzo la mesa contra el chico y solo su entrenamiento de artes marciales le salvo de que la mesa lo golpeara, alcanzo asujetar la mesa y evito que esta se estrellara con la puerta de entrada.

-¡Oye! -Ryoga le reclamo sorprendido- ¿Que rayos te hice?

-¡Me diste un susto de muerte Bakka! -Ukio se llevo las manos al pecho en un intento de calmar su corazon- ¡¿No puedes tocar la puerta como las personas normales?!

Ryoga dejo la mesa en el suelo y despues se acerco a Ukyo, la tomo de las manos y sonrio apenado.

-Perdoname Ukyo-chan, la proxima vez tocare... ¿Estas mas calmada?

"Me estas tomando de las manos y te estas portando muy lindo conmigo" Pensó "¿Comó diablos quieres que me calme?".

-Ya estoy bien -Mintió Ukyo soltandole las manos de forma brusca- ¿Qué ocurre Hibiki-san?

-Esteee... -Ryoga se sintio desconcertado por la repentina frialdad de la chica de los Okonomi-yakis- Pues... Es que tenemos que ir a la feria... Sera mañana en la explanada central.

-¿La feria en la explanada central? -Ukyo se ruborizo al recordar los letreros de la feria "El lugar mas romantico de japon" decian- ¿Tu y yo? -Le dio la espalda tratando de ocultar sus nervios- ¡Ryoga-kun! ¡Por el amor de dios corazon! Tu y yo solo somos amigos... -Aquello era tan repentino pero la idea no le desagradaba, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, algo que la sacara de su rutina, alguien que de verdad la quisiera-..Tal vez deberias de pensar las cosas mejor.

-Las estuve pensando mientras venia hacia aca -Dijo Ryoga aun mas desconcertado. "¿Que le pasa a Ukyo?" Pensó "Primero actua como si estuviera enojada y ahora se porta muy rara"-Mira lo que te quiero decir... -Ryoga entonces se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Otra vez!

-¿Que pasá?

-Sali de la casa de Akane-chan y llegue directo aqui... No me perdi... Ni siquiera traje mi mochila.

-vaya.. -Aquello era como un cumplido para Ukyo- Que gusto me da que recuerdes donde vivo ¿Que me decias cariño?

-Nabiki compro unos boletos -En pocas palabras le contó lo que habia oido en casa de los Tendo y sobre la idea de la hermana de Akane- Si logramos mantenernos entre ellos incluso podriamos hacer que se separen para siempre ¿Que opinas Ukyo-chan?

-Asi que solo era eso....

Ryoga termino mas confundido al ver la exprecion de la chica, tenia los ojos llorosos y habia una mueca de decepcion en sus labios ¿Que pasaba en la mente de la muchacha?

-Ellos siempre se pelean -Ukyo se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano- no creo que una estupida feria vaya a cambiar eso, no podemos separarlos pero tampoco creo que algo asi pueda unirlos.

"Crei que me estaba invitando" Ukyo siguio limpiando las mesas restantes y asi evitaba la mirada del despistado muchacho. "Por un instante pense que me estaba pidiendo una cita ¿porque me dio tanto gusto?" La chica se metio tras la barra de servicio y busco las bolsas de basura. "¿Me estoy enamorando del tonto de Ryoga? ¡No, no es cierto! Al unico que amo es a mi adorado Ran-chan el es mi prometido, el es el unico..."

-¿Ukyo-chan?

Ryoga hablo casi en un susurro tratando de evitar el sorprenderla pero no pudo, ella estaba tan ensimismada que la voz de el la hizo dar un salto y se golpeo la cabeza contra el borde de la barra.

-Baka, baka, baka... -Ukyo se levanto sobandose la parte golpeada, se maldecia a ella mas que al chico- ¿Es que ahora te vas a dedicar a asustarme Ryoga?

-Ven conmigo a la feria

-Ya te dije que no creo...

-No importa, vamos de todos modos.

-¿Qué?

-El boleto dice que solo parejas, me parece que no seria bueno desperdiciarlo...

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita Ryoga-kun? -El corazon de la muchacha comenzo a saltar como loco otra vez.

-No... -El chico se puso muy nervioso y empezo a hacerle hoyos a la mesa que estaba a su lado- Es decir no es algo como si estuvieramos de enamorados o algo asi... es decir yo creo que tienes rato que no sales y.. Y seria bueno... Divertido que salieras...¡Claro que es solo como amigos no estoy tratando nada raro! Y tal vez de paso.. Tu sabes...Hecharles a perder la salida a esos dos....

-¿Entonces no es una cita?

-O es una cita pero de amigos... O complices

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, miraban el piso sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Ryoga estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer ¿En verdad le habia pedido a Ukyo Kounji que saliera con el? Jamas se habia atrevido a hacer algo semejante con nadie, incluso el pensar hacer eso con Akane le daba escalosfrios.

-Bueno -Dijo finalmente Ukyo sin mirarlo- Creo que si es asi puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento.

-Entonces pasare por ti mañana a las siete de la noche... -Ryoga tampoco se atrevia a mirarla.

-¿llegaras?

-Cinco manzanas al norte de la casa de Akane-chan -Ryoga comenzo a decir casi de manera inconciente- despues dar vuelta en el buzon de correos y seguir al sur hasta dar con la zona comercial, son tres locales despues de la tienda de hierbas y siete antes del Neko-cafe.

-¿Tienes un mapa mental de como llegar a mi local? -Ukio estaba tan asombrada que lo miro a los ojos directamente.

-¿Y si no lo hago como nos veremos en nuestra cita? -Fue la natural respuesta de Hibiki.

-¡No es una cita! -Repuso ella nerviosa- ¡Lo haces sonar como si tuvieramos algo que ver!

-¡Claro que no! -Repuso el mas nervioso- ¡Era solo una manera de decirlo!

-¿Mañana a las siete?

-Aqui estare... Sayonara Ukyo-chan.

-Ah.. Ryoga corazon...

-¿Si?

-Si te vas por alá vas a acabar en las afueras de Nerima -Ukyo sonrió al ver la confución del muchacho- ¿porque no tomas el camino a la inversa del mapa que te trasaste?

-Es decir... -Ryoga señalo en direccion a la casa de los Tendo

-Solo regresa por tus pasos -La mirada de Ukyo era tierna- ¿nunca se te ocurrio tontito? -La sonrojada cara de Ryoga le dio la respuesta- Vete ya antes que se haga mas noche.

Ryoga lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzo a caminar en la dirección que Ukyo le habia dicho, caminaba con cierta incertidumbre, pero al fin pareció recordar y avanzó con paso mas firme, dio vuelta en la esquina correcta y despues se escuchó que un perro ladraba y la voz de el gritando "¡Nooo alejate sarnoso! ¡Fuera! ¡Shooo, Shoo!".

Ukyo sonrio "Por lo menos no se fue por otro lado" despues cerró las puertas del local y miro la mesa que el muchacho estaba perforando con el dedo mientras platicaban, habia escrito algo en ella. De nuevo sintio aquella angustiante oprecion en el pecho al reconocer los kanjis escritos ahi.

-Aishiteru... -La chica recorrio con los dedos aquella palabra y descubrio otro signo mas- Aishiteru? ¿Te amo? ¿Que quieres decir? ¿A quien amas?...

Con mas dudas que antes apago las luces del local y se retiro maldiciendo a Ryoga y su escritura automatica.


End file.
